Compromising positions
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: [Una relación cruelmente destinada a florecer y morir entre las sombras. ] [Quizás su amor por ahora sea una pequeña semilla que ni siquiera ha germinado, Yuri quería ver qué clase de flor nacería.] [JJxOtabek] [OtaYuri] Posible OoC.


**..**

* * *

 **..**

 **Compromising positions.**

 **El Rey, el Caballero y el Hada.**

En los solitarios pasillos del recinto, sus miradas se encontraron por breves segundos. El silencio entre ellos nunca fue tan incómodo como en ese momento, él queriendo encontrar las palabras para despedirse y el canadiense queriendo alargar ese momento.

—Felicidades. — Dijo finalmente, ellos no necesitaban más palabras complicadas, no necesitaban más tiempo perdido.

Jean sonrió y su vista se enfocó en aquel oso de felpa que iba cómodamente entre los brazos del otro.

—Ohhh, ¿Eso no se escuchó muy seco? — Estaba claro que todo entre ellos se había terminado y el único culpable había sido él, decidiendo que su relación era un error.

Una relación cruelmente destinada a florecer y morir entre las sombras.

Jean amaba a Isabella, tanto que había decidido casarse con ella, Isabella era todo lo que un hombre pudiese desear, una mujer hermosa que estaría ahí para él incluso si caía, se lo había demostrado, que pasara lo que pasara Isabella lo amaría.

Jean solo estaba confundido, fue el calor del momento, fue... una completa locura.

Él, de entre todos, que fuese él, quien despertara aquel ardiente deseo en su pecho.

—Debo irme. — Susurro, JJ asintió, sus caminos estarían separados a partir de ese momento, profesionalmente se verían en muchas competiciones, personalmente las llamadas a media noche, los encuentros fugases y a escondidas, no sucederían nunca más. —Adiós.

 **:::**

—"Yuuri Katsuki medallista de plata y Viktor Nikiforov la leyenda viviente... ¿Qué clase de relación hay entre ellos?" — Mila sigue deslizando su dedo sobre la pantalla de su teléfono celular, leyendo en voz alta y atenta a todo tipo de detalles. — "Después del anuncio del regreso de Nikirofov a las competiciones, se rumoreo que dejaría de entrenar a Katsuki, pero hace seis meses Katsuki Yuuri llego a Rusia para entrenar al lado de Viktor Nikiforov..." — Ese tipo de noticias amarillistas han atestado las redes sociales.

— ¡Oí! ¡Katsudon! ¡Dile a Viktor que deje de babear! — Mila sonrió levemente ante los gritos de fastidio del Yuri ruso.

Sus prácticas habían terminado por ese día, sin embargo, sus planes de salir de compras con algunas de sus amigas se cancelaron a último momento, sin nada mejor que hacer, decidió quedarse a practicar un poco más. Desde que Viktor regreso de Japón y trajo consigo a un lindo japonés, los días en Rusia, en la pista y con el equipo eran más divertidos.

—Uhmmm... — Mila suspiro, su descanso haba terminado, dispuesta a tomar su botella de agua, cerrar sus redes sociales y dejar el teléfono a un lado, la impactante noticia de la ruptura de JJ e Isabella acaparo por completo todo Internet y su atención.

Desde Facebook hasta Instagram, solo se hablaba de ellos.

—" Jean Jacques Leroy anuncio hoy su rompimiento con Isabella..."

— ¿Qué se supone que haces, Mila?

— ¡Ohh! Nada importante... — Por algún motivo que el pelirrubio no entendía del todo, Mila escondió su teléfono detrás de ella, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.

Yuri entrecerró sus ojos pero al final no hizo nada más que ponerse los protectores para las cuchillas de sus patines y salir de la pista de hielo.

— ¿Ya terminaste?

—No, pero no quiero caerme con toda la baba que Viktor está soltando en el hielo, ¿Qué tiene de lindo que el cabello del cerdo haya crecido? — Murmura el pelirrubio, observado con cierto enfado la fascinación con la que Viktor ve cada movimiento de Yuuri.

La pelirroja cierra sus ojos por algunos segundos, después se acerca a Yuri para susurrar cerca de su oído:

—Cuando Otabek viene de visita, tú luces igual de bobo que Viktor. — Yuri reacciona rápidamente apartándose de Mila, cubriendo su oído y sus mejillas han adoptado un pequeño sonrojo.

Yuri desearía poder negar las palabras de Mila, sin embargo y solo por esta vez, aquella entrometida chica decía la verdad.

—Debo irme.

— ¿Iras a recoger a Otabek al aeropuerto? — Como una pequeña niña que ha descubierto el más grande y vergonzoso secreto de su hermano, Mila es verdaderamente fastidiosa; pero como el hermano que no desea que su secreto sea revelado a los cuatro vientos —y más, si hablamos de Mila— Yuri no puede hacer nada.

—No preguntes cosas innecesarias. — Dijo Yuri, el rubio emprendió su camino a los vestidores.

— ¡Yurio!

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! — Regreso su mirada hacia la pelirroja, Mila sostuvo fuertemente el teléfono entre sus manos, dudando entre decirle o no.

Lo que vio, lo que escucho por accidente meses atrás.

— ¡Si no le dices pronto lo que sientes, voy a robártelo! — Finalmente Mila sonrió, Yuri la observo detenidamente por algunos segundos antes de sonreír también, una sonrisa llena de confianza, felicidad y orgullo.

— ¡Como si fuera a dejarte!

Mila ve la espalda de Yuri, se queda de pie ahí hasta que el rubio cruza la puerta que lo llevara a los vestidores masculinos.

Momentos después Mila desvía su mirada a la pista de patinaje, ahí donde el amor desborda, suelta un pesado suspiro y decide que ella también debe irse, arruinar una bella escena como esa, debería ser considerado un pecado.

—Suerte Yuri.

"Leroy ha declarado que su rompimiento es a causa de una tercera persona, en propias palabras del medallista de bronce: _No quiero seguir_ _mintiéndole_ _a Isabella, mucho menos a_ _mí, ese no es mi estilo._ "

 **:::**

— ¿No es incómodo para ti dejar que me quede en tu casa?

—Esta es la quinta vez que escucho esa pregunta y te responderé lo mismo que siempre, si fuera incómodo, ni siquiera te lo habría mencionado. — Yuri sonríe levemente mientras abre la puerta de su apartamento.

Otabek asintió como en las cuatro veces anteriores que había formulado la misma pregunta y había recibido la misma respuesta y la misma cálida sonrisa.

Los maullidos del pequeño y adorable gato los recibieron a ambos, el hermoso felino, reacio con desconocidos e igual o más salvaje que su dueño, se acercó a él para pedir una caricia.

Otabek no pudo negarse, dejo su maleta a un lado y se inclinó para rascar tras la oreja del felino, sonrió al sentir como el gatito se volvía dócil ante sus caricias, Yuri también se inclinó junto a él, el ruso y su pequeña sonrisa, sus mejillas adornadas con un pequeño sonrojo.

Otabek pensó que era por la belleza del minino.

Yuri se moría de ganas de pedirle a Otabek una caricia, sintiendo envidia de su mascota.

— ¿Quieres cenar? Podemos ordenar algo.

—Pensé que comeríamos Pirosky, me gusta como lo preparas.

Yuri tenía algunas cosas bastante claras, en primer lugar Otabek al igual que él, era bastante directo, segundo; Otabek era igual o más despistado que el Katsudon, tercero; sus palabras por más casuales o simples podían hacer que todo su mundo se volteara de cabeza.

Yuri Plisetsky también tiene en claro que siente algo por Otabek, aun no es tan fuerte como para decir que es amor, sin embargo tampoco es tan simple como para definirlo como solo amistad. No está preparado para pensar en un _por siempre_ junto a Otabek, pero tampoco quiere imaginarse un futuro sin él.

Es bastante complicado, especialmente cuando Otabek es su primer amigo y la primera persona en la que se ha interesado más allá de la amistad.

—Bien, ya que Otabek lo dice... — Yuri escondió su sonrisa y su sonrojo desviando su cara hacia el lado contrario a Otabek.

—Gracias Yuri. — Otabek palmea suavemente su cabeza, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, su palma es un poco más grande que la suya, es cálida, una calidez diferente a la que emite el Katsudon o su abuelo y los sentimientos que en el despiertan no se pueden comparar.

La temporada está por comenzar, eso significaba que no se verían tan a menudo como ahora, Yuri quiere dejar en claro sus propios sentimientos y los de Otabek.

Quizás su amor por ahora sea una pequeña semilla que ni siquiera ha germinado, Yuri tiene dos opciones, dejarla morir sin siquiera haberlo intentado o cuidarla hasta que floreciera hermosamente.

Yuri quería ver qué clase de flor nacería.

—Iré a la cocina entonces, tú ve y deja la maleta en el cuarto de siempre. — Le indica Yuri, Otabek asiente y toma de nuevo su maleta, Yuri va a la cocina y Otabek recorre el pequeño pasillo que lo lleva a la habitación que estará ocupando en su corta estadía en Rusia.

 **:::**

Es la quinceava vez que su llamada es rechazada. Puede entender perfectamente el porqué, puede entender que no desee hablar con él, precisamente en esos momentos. No obstante para JJ es completamente diferente, ahora es cuando más desea escuchar su voz.

En el último intento del día, después de escuchar el segundo tono de llamada, por fin hubo una respuesta.

Por supuesto, no la que él deseaba.

—Deja de fastidiar a Beka.

— ¿Neko-chan? —Jean retira algunos segundos de su oído su teléfono celular, sin duda alguna el nombre del contacto marca el nombre correcto y el número correcto.

"Otabek"

— ¿Qué haces tú con el teléfono de Otabek?

—Beka está en mi casa, está tomando un baño después de haber cenado conmigo y pronto nos iremos a la cama... juntos. — Añadió y aunque fuese una mentira, a Jean aquello no le supo nada bien.

—Bella dama quiero hablar con Otabek. — Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios cuando escucho a Yuri refunfuñar algunas palabras en ruso y algo le decía que no eran palabras de amor precisamente.

—Rompiste con Otabek, no hay nada que debas hablar con él. — Jean estrujo con fuerza el teléfono, ¿Acaso Otabek tenía tanta confianza en aquella hada rusa? ¿Qué tipo de amistad tenían ellos dos? — No voy a regresártelo solo porque ahora dejaste a la vieja bruja.

—Neko-chan, ¿No crees que estas un poco equivocado?

— ¿¡AHH!? — Jean decidió dejar todo atrás, sus máscaras, sus medidos, la confusión que le obligó a dejar ir a la única persona que de verdad había amado.

—No voy a pedírtelo de vuelta amablemente, simplemente voy a tomarlo, ese es mi estilo... ¡It's JJ Style!

Así de simple, así de fácil.

—Como si fuera a dejarte. — Respondió Yuri, en su voz había un tono de orgullo el mismo que utilizo con Mila horas atrás, sus ojos afilados y bellamente enmarcados con la decisión y confianza, no perdería.

Jean no cedería tan fácilmente.

Yuri no perdería a Otabek.

 **...Sin Final...**

* * *

..

..

Sip, esto termina aquí, no habrá continuación así que no la pidan (en caso de que alguien lea esto y sobre todo en caso de que les guste ), lo siento mucho, pero si de por si manejo a Yuri bajo un OoC terrible, a JJ lo manejaría mil veces peor.

No lo sé, ayer mientras veía el Four Continents se me vino la idea xD

¡Quiero a un JJ que pelee por su uke!

¡Quiero a un Yurio que pelee por su seme!

¡Amo a Otabek!

Y así es como nació esto.

Bien, pueden tirarme las mierdas que quieran...

Nos leemos.


End file.
